


Something of the Wolf

by AlwaysArthurDent



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who fusion, M/M, Stiles is The Doctor, no Capaldi sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysArthurDent/pseuds/AlwaysArthurDent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In the midst of regeneration; The Doctor had allowed the TARDIS to bring him to safety in a small town nestled into the hills of northern California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sterek!Who AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72695) by Chantelle82. 



> Written mostly to satisfy myself and my BDFF Aylagates and to the tune of assorted Foo Fighters sings, Ellie Goulding's Tessellate album and Arctic Monkeys ‘Humbug’ and ‘Suck it and See’ albums. Suck it and See is totally Boyd’s song to Erica.
> 
> I find that Stiles reminds me of the Eleventh Doctor and tried to incorporate a little of that with Stiles own rambunctious nature.
> 
> Title stolen from the second season because Ten x Rose forever.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all its properties belong to Jeff Davies and MTV. Doctor Who and all its properties belong to BBC and its corresponding creators.**

**Summary:** In the midst of regeneration; The Doctor had allowed the TARDIS to bring him to safety in a small town nestled into the hills of northern California.

_Something of the Wolf._

The Doctor woke with a shaking gasp, body new and mind disoriented. There were a few stray wires hanging from the ceiling of the TARDIS and suddenly his clothes seemed too big. He got to a shaky standing position and ran his tongue over his teeth.

Yep, he’d regenerated.

The suspenders he had preferred in his previous body were too short for his torso and he sleeves too long for his arms. He stripped himself of both almost immediately and pulled the console mirror toward his face. “I just keep getting younger.”

The voice from his lips startled him and he spoke again. “Banana. Biscuit. Astrophysics. Alright this is real peculiar.” He frowned and yelled. “Dainty dancing Daleks!”

His eyes took in the moles littering his soft face and the small upturned nose. He did like the big toffee coloured eyes though. The Doctor pushed the mirror away and rolled his tongue around his mouth like he wanted to just spit out the accent he apparently had this time. “I’m a bloody American this time! At least I have eyebrows. Sixteen I’d say, seventeen at most.”

The Doctor ran his hands over his soft brown hair with a chuckle. He did always miss the crazy hair. He tapped a few buttons and pulled a suspended monitor toward him. “Now I think it’s time to find out exactly where I’ve landed.” He cradled the monitor in his hand bringing the other one back up to his hair. “Beacon Hills, California. Huh, we’re in the woods. Let’s go see what’s happening.”

He took two steps before stumbling over in his too big shoes and smacking his head off of the railing he always tossed his coat. The Doctor groaned and pulled himself up; grabbing onto the same accursed railing and making a dash for the wardrobe – sans shoes. He traded his short pants for a pair of red jeans and a silky red vest. The Doctor pondered over a purple shirt and a dusty blue one for a couple minutes before deciding on the blue. He pulled a tatty pair of red Converse out and shrugged. Why not? With a final glance into the mirror he threw open the door and stepped out into the wild green yonder.

“What the hell man?!” 

And into a teenage boy.

“Sorry, sorry I didn’t see you there.” The Doctor winced at the strange accent coming from his own mouth.

The boy looked at his from the forest floor where he was spread, crooked jaw tightened in defiance. The Doctor saw his nostrils flare, eyes flashing crimson at him and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver; green light warbling at the young man who seemingly growled at him. The device stopped whirring and the Doctor brought it to his face before shaking his head. “Haven’t encountered a werewolf since the early nineteen hundreds.”

“Who are you?” The boy said.

“Hmm?” The Doctor looked from his sonic to the boy. “Oh I’m The Doctor.”

“Doctor Who?” The boy enquired, scrambling to his feet to follow the strange boy in the red suit who had exited from the blue box.

The Doctor chuckled to himself and smiled at the boy. “Just The Doctor.”

“I’m Scott McCall.” Scott said. “Not to be rude but where did you come from? That box wasn’t in the woods yesterday.”

“Yes it was.” The Doctor replied; using his eyes to get his point across. “It has been here a few days now.”

“Not it wasn’t.” Try as he may Scott wasn’t getting an accurate heartbeat of this guy. It almost sounded like he was pregnant. “I was here yesterday and there was now odd box and no strange kid.”

“I’ll have you know young man...” The Doctor sputtered. _Kid!_ ‘You know what? No! You, _petulant_ child, oooh! I haven’t been called kid in... Bloody werewolves.”

Scott stopped dead and stared at the boy-sorry man- in red and laughed. Clearly something was off with him but he didn’t strike Scott as a threat. He was definitely taking him to Derek. “Come on Doctor, there’s someone you need to meet.”

\--

Derek could smell it coming for miles and it had elated him beyond all belief. He was back.

The previous night he had heard the bizarre whooshing sounds and the smell that he associated with the smell of rain before a storm came rippling through the wood close to the house his family had lived and died in. He was by no means a stupid individual so that evening he had sent Scott into the woods on patrol. Since Isaac had left after Allison’s passing; Scott was the only other wolf and he and Derek had learned to not only coexist but to work together to protect their home.

 

He could smell Scott now making his way to the house Derek claimed as his, accompanied by that very same ancient power. He rose from his seat with his mind working to unravel why the smell was so familiar as it got stronger, the smell of new bindings on old books. Scott crested the ridge with a strange teenager in red. The boy was babbling a mile a minute at Scott who was enthralled. As they drew closer Derek was able to pick out a few discerning features; like the dots on his face and neck and the way that his speech patterns indicated that he was not from this country but his accent spoke differently. He finally got a good whiff on the breeze and his feet moved of his own accord; shirtless and barefoot Derek ran toward the man – memories flowing behind his starburst green eyes. It had definitely been a long eight years.

Scott stopped his conversation and smiled at Derek. “Hey man, this is the Doctor. He’s come to help us with our pixie problem.”

“Derek Hale.” The Doctor greeted him wistfully, one arm coming to his shoulder and pulling the dark haired man into his arms. “My, it has been a long time now you’re all grown up.”

Derek ran his nose along the young looking mans shoulder with a smile stretched across his face. “I was grown up then.”

“How is Paige doing?” The Doctor asked, pulling back a little so he could smile back properly. He ran a hand over Derek’s face with a chuckle. “I’m digging the mountain man look.”

“Paige’s family shipped her off to the east coast after all those ‘mountain lion’ attacks,” Derek said slowly. The Doctor shook his head sadly. “Shame I liked her. How’s the family doing? What’s Laura up to these days?”

“Laura died Doctor.” Derek said with a stuttered breath and a shrug, his arms crossing over his chest and a scowl slipping easily onto his face. “They all did; even little Anthony. Kate Argent burned my home to the ground.”

The Doctor wrinkled his nose and a stormy look darkened his soft eyes. It was the exact look e had given Peter after he had saved Paige all those years ago. “I am so, so sorry.”

Scott watched the whole interaction with a thinly veiled combination of amusement, fear and confusion. “Um...I, err...what?”

Derek turned to his with a kind look in his eyes that had Scott stumbling back a few steps. “When I was sixteen I was madly in love with a girl named Paige, well Peter had convinced me to find an Alpha to turn her. She got bitten and she almost died but the Doctor had a cure. I haven’t seen him since then but you looked different back then. You smell exactly the same though. Except.” Derek took a deep sniff of the Doctors arm and frowned. “Where’s Rose?”

“She’s gone.” The Doctor replied sadly. “It’s been two hundred years but I still miss her. Had a few good ones since then though.”

“I’m sorry did you just say two hundred _years?!”_ Scott burst. He had been stunned into silence but now it had seemed that all of his suspicions had been confirmed. If Kira were here she would be so happy. Scott and Kira had since meeting in the sandbox at age four, had been firm believers that someday somewhere... The man stepped out of an odd blue box in the woods, seemed to possess two hears (if Scott’s ears were up to par) and had apparently been alive for who hundred years.“You’re an alien! Is that odd box your spaceship? Can we get beamed up to the mother ship? How many of your species is there? What are-“

The Doctor clapped his hands together, effectively shutting Scott’ slew of questions down. “So, pixies?”

\--

Scott stared skeptically at the strange boy as he explained to Derek that this blue Police Box – no bigger than your everyday average (almost obsolete) phone booth – was somehow supposed to transport them through time and space. The Doctor finished explaining that yes, you could get lost in the hallways when Scott snapped with a click of his tongue. “Nope I do not believe you one single bit. You cannot have hallways and a POOL in that tiny little box.

The Doctor turned his caramel eyes toward him; and it made Scott feel like he was about to be let in on this huge secret and he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He slid the key into the lock and smiled. “Last chance to run away because once we get inside we’re leaving.”

Scott did roll his eyes this time and stepped inside. His jaw dropped and he drew in a very sharp breath. “Wh- its –okay?”

“Go ahead.” The Doctor said, eyes shining as he watched Derek turn in amazement. “You can say it.” “It really is bigger on the inside.” Derek said before turning to give the Doctor a spectacular grin. “Doctor this is amazing.”

“So gentlemen.” The Doctor said, clearing his throat and turning toward his guests. “You know have all of time and space at your fingertips so where shall we go first? We can go to a Moroccan street fair two hundred years ago or actually, I know a great place to pet real live Pokémon on Palinstar in the twelfth Ageon galaxy sixty thousand years from now!” He span around the console flicking buttons and twisting knobs. He seemed to remember that he had people on board because he stopped suddenly and he gives both of the stunned men am apologetic smile. “How about this, I’m taking you guys to Fenrir Delta six. Planet of the Werewolves.”

“isn’t that a little dangerous?” Scott asked.

“Nah.” The Doctor replied with a wave of his hand. “The gift evolved over the centuries and it’s easier to live with, in the seventy first century. Everyone on this planet is at peace with it. Hold on because this is where it gets bumpy.”

The whole box seemed to shake- everything wobbling and Scott fell from the seat he was occupying. Derek’s feet slid out from under him and he laughed while The Doctor held onto a bar above the main console and waited out the landing. As his companions righted themselves, The Doctor made his way to the door. “Now before we exit I have one rule and one rule only. Don’t wander off. Welcome to Fenrir Delta Six."

Wolves of all kinds wandered listlessly past the TARDIS; seemingly paying it no mind to its very existence. Eyes of glowing gold and crimson red glanced at the three men from all sides – varying degrees of furriness framed the faces of most of the planets residents and children freely ran around completely wolfed out. Derek stuck close to The Doctor whereas Scott walked a little ahead, one eye on the scenery one ear on the odd conversation happening behind him.

“I bloody well am serious!” He heard The Doctor say and could imagine the way his arms must be flailing around above his head as more strange words poured from him. “She was exactly like her – right down to the good smack she gave! Donna Noble was her name and I think I miss her the most honestly."

“But Rose was so awesome.” Derek argued (argued! Derek Hale who uses his eyebrows to get what he wants!) “The scolding she gave you after you almost died was so good my mom used it as her inspiration when she was mad at us!”

Scott smiled a little to himself as a young boy ran past him. He was not used to seeing Derek his carefree; but then again the man had lost two beta’s, gained a Kitsune with Kira’s latent ability cropping up on her seventeenth birthday, and sadly Cora had decided to go back to South America. Pair that with the evil Druid who had wormed her way into Derek’s heart (and bed) only to kidnap Allison’s dad, and both Scott’s mom and stepdad Sheriff Stilinski for diabolical purposes. Oh and then she tried to kill Derek. Scott was sure that it would cause the man to snap but they had somehow come through unscathed. He heard Derek laugh again and flicked a glance over his shoulder.

“Even made me dance at her wedding!” The Doctor had an arm around Derek’s shoulder as the talked and the older man was leaning into the touch. “And then there was Clara. Sweet innocent Clara Oswald, but then she left right before I ran into the Scandarvan ship and then I regenerated.”

“That’s amazing.” Derek said, voiced filled with such raw happiness it made Scott ache. “How did you wind up back in Beacon Hills though?”

“Yeah if you could have picked anywhere in all of time and space why did you come find us?” Scott asked. He took a step back to avoid the rolling tumble of limbs of two young boys scrapping and turned to face his companion.

“Well, the TARDIS has always taken me to where I needed to go.” The Doctor shrugged. Scott could see in his whiskey eyes the amount of wisdom held by someone so physically young. “Any I can see that where I was needed the most was with Derek.”

\--

The day was spent eating seventy first century delicacies and playing games with the were-children; running around the spatters of pink grass edging the beach. Scott bought his mom and trinket and Derek spent the day wandering from stall to stall in the market with The Doctor tugging on his hand every once in a while.

When it came time to go and they were comfortably seated in the seats surrounding the console The Doctor turned to Scott and Derek. “I am an old man as well as a sentimental old fool, I am quite fond of the human race as a species and although I can be a bit silly sometimes I do get lonely. Having the whole of time and space in your palm is not nearly as fun unless you have someone’s hand to hold while you do it.”

Scott could see the instant acceptance on Derek’s face and was grateful that he had the Alpha thing perfected because he knew that the dark haired man would not be coming home. “It’s a really nice offer Doctor but someone had to keep Hale territory safe. I’m sure Derek would love to go.”

Derek could see the excitement on The Doctors face as he turned toward him. “Terrific! We’ll drop off Scotty Boy and we’ll be off to see the stars! Just me and my wolf-y companion.” Derek’s face shone and Scott thought the sheer force of the smile would blind him permanently if he stared at it too long. Kind of like the sun.

That is how he knew that this would be a good thing for Derek. Dude deserved a little happiness.

The ship landed with a slight ‘thunk’ and it sent Derek and Scott scrambling to keep upright as they laughed. “Thanks for the trip Doc, I’d have loved to come but someone’s gotta take care of my mom and dad.”

They dropped Scott at his house and with a whirring noise the great blue box and the mad man in it disappeared without a trace.

\--

Many years later (but not telling how many because of the wibbly wobbly nature of time) in a cafe at the end of the universe a young looking man in red and a stubbled individual in leather held hands as the universe exploded much to the delight of the cafe’s patrons. The pair laughed and talked over a strange cup of purple something, their ease indicating their long cemented friendship, and their bodies conveyed trust as they moved in sync with each other. The older looking man pulled the younger boy by his shoulder and kissed his mole dotted cheek as a blush followed his lips. The younger looking man chuckled softly to himself as his companion quirked an eyebrow in question. He waved the inquisition off with a flick of his wrist and smiled. “Just something...silly...occurred to me.”

“What?”

“I’m wearing red.” His companion rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah I love you too.”

**The End.**


End file.
